


[Art] Untitled

by selphix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selphix/pseuds/selphix
Summary: Made for the Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020.Prompt #58 by Chim: Steve absolutely needs a special medicinal flower/plant that only grows at the mouth of a cave that is rumored to be the home of a terrible monster. Bucky is that monster.I'm not so great at titles, lol
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63
Collections: Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020





	[Art] Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020.
> 
> Prompt #58 by Chim: Steve absolutely needs a special medicinal flower/plant that only grows at the mouth of a cave that is rumored to be the home of a terrible monster. Bucky is that monster.
> 
> I'm not so great at titles, lol


End file.
